


Never Thought

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Fluff, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John and Greg meet up for a long over pint and things they never thought would happen - happen.





	Never Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Never

John headed for the pub after a long day at surgery. He could not remember the last time he felt this wiped and more in deserving of a couple pints. He would have gone home had he not been playing pub tag with Greg for over two weeks. Either he had cancelled or rescheduled or Lestrade had. Besides when the detective inspector called earlier that afternoon and asked about meeting this evening there was a tone in his voice that seemed ominous. John knew tonight was exactly what Greg needed and did not want to disappoint him again.

He made it to the pub first and secured a corner table where both men could see the door. The erstwhile army soldier still felt strange about having his back to any door. He imagined Greg as an active officer of the law felt similar. Thus, he saw as Lestrade entered. The man looked worried. John waved his hand to get his attention. Greg smiled when he saw John, but it was fleeting. The initial apprehensive expression returned quickly as he felt around his pockets in search of something and finally with a relieved expression patted a pocket having found whatever it was.

"Hey John, glad you could make it mate! I know our schedules have been a mess late. Between those three murder cases, the jewelry heist, and that patient you suspected was poisoning others, thanks for the assist with that by the way. It was nice working with just you without his nibs over our shoulders and then for the both of us to have the nerve to solve one completely without him! Bugger , his face when you Skyped and told him! I'm just so glad I have an evening to just piss off ya know. Watch a match, down a couple of pints, eat some greasy but tasty fare.... What? "

John stared at the man. Greg was practically babbling. That must have been the most amount of words he had heard Greg string together at one time in all the years he had known the man. The surprise must have shown on his face as he placed his pint glass down on the table.

John wondered why Greg looked so nervous and fidgety. He imagined that was probably how he looked when he… And then John knew exactly why Greg looked nervous. It was something he never thought would happen again for the man.

"What?" Greg repeated just short of a shout as he looked at John who smiled at Greg as a waitress placed Greg's pint on the table.

"His pint is on me thanks. We will be leaving soon." John smiled politely at the waitress who looked at Greg with a coquettish one of her own. When he didn't respond she turned it to John who not so subtly placed his left hand on top of the notes he slid towards her to pay for the beer, his wedding band on display.

"Oh! Yeah, sure thing! Enjoy your evening."

He and Greg normally laughed when such a thing happened with them, yet tonight Greg remained silent, oblivious to the attention. His mind so distracted he did not even notice.

"We just got here.” Greg looked up. The delay of his response was near comical.

“Let’s just say the law waits on none except the government and I detect on good authority the government can and will confirm that. Perhaps even tonight.” John casually tapped his left-hand ring on the table.

Greg looked confused for a moment and then grinned as he visibly relaxed. He took out the small jeweler’s box. John grinned at the confirmation of his deduction. 

“I can’t wait for him to come home from his business trip overseas. Still, I was not this nervous the first time I proposed. I never thought I would do this again.” Greg admitted.

“She was pregnant. The loss of your child devastated you both and while you tried to work it out, it couldn’t sustain because the real love, the kind that can withstand things like that was never there. The first time you proposed was out of obligation. This time it is for love.” John looked up and grinned anew. “You’re nervous because it means so much more to you now. I promise you it’s a _yes_. Since you’ve got it with you may I see it?”

“How are you so certain it a _yes_?” Greg opened the box and removed the platinum ring.

“Because he would be a thrice damned fool to say anything other than _yes_.” a familiar baritone spoke, and Greg’s head popped up as Sherlock slid in the seat next to John who gave his husband a kiss on the cheek. "And not even I have ever thought that of him."

“And I am a lot of things, but a fool is not one, let alone a thrice damned one.” another familiar voice spoke, “Hello, love. Sherlock told me you were meeting John here, I was hoping to surprise you with dinner at The Landmark.”

Mycroft slid in next to a stunned Greg who still held the ring up between his fingers.

“Looks like you’re the one being surprised, Brother Mine” Sherlock grinned.

John saw Greg’s face and knew.

“Well! Will you LOOK at the time!” the doctor made an absolutely ridiculous show of yawning that fooled no one.

“Oh yes! It is much later than I thought.” Sherlock took the hint when John nudged him out of the seat. “Come John, off we pop.”

“Evening.” John looked to Greg apologetically as he and Sherlock beat a most hasty retreat.

“Well that was subtle, was it not?” Mycroft smiled at Greg until he saw his lover’s crestfallen face. “Oh Greg! I’m so sorry.”

“Why the bloody hell are you sorry?” Greg sighed frustrated.

“Is that not for me?” Mycroft pointed at the ring Greg still held aloft.

“You know it is.” Greg rolled his eyes.

“I will admit that _this_ …” Mycroft waved a hand that encompassed the whole of the pub “…is an environment I never imagined I would discover someone wanting to propose to me would happen. Though to be fair, I never imagined anyone would ever propose to me.”

Greg accepted the truth of that.

“I can tell you wanted to surprise me, love, and while I am surprised, I have accidentally ruined it, but I think I know how to fix this.” Mycroft smiled gently as he slid from the seat, stood and held out his hand indicating Greg should come out.

“How?” Greg looked him askance as he slid out.

The cat was out of the bag, now. Mycroft knew he was going to propose. He had seen the ring. It was a fiasco. Greg did not see a way to _fix_ _this._

“You know how you and I have talked about a future together in abstract?” Mycroft asked when Greg stood in front of him at last.

“Yes.” He nodded, still upset at the ruined plans for his proposal.

“Let’s make it factual.”

Greg was left speechless for the second time that night when Mycroft went down on one knee. 

“This is why I came home early. I never thought I would want to propose to anyone, yet I could not wait not even two more days to propose to you. When Sherlock told me that you were here I came only to suggest if we could go to the Landmark instead. I’d still like to go to the Landmark, but perhaps we can enter together as fiancés. Will you marry me Gregory?” Mycroft reached into his jacket for a jeweler’s box of his own and held out the ring therein between his fingers.

Mycroft glanced at Greg’s hand that still held the ring for him. He held out his left hand, even as he held out the ring he had in his right hand and looked up at Greg cheekily, “want to trade? ”

Little by little it had quieted around them as patrons saw what was happening. Neither man noticed. The entire world shrank to just the two of them and that moment both never thought would happen.

Greg already knew there was not anything he would not do for this man who looked absolutely mortified to have the knee of his posh suit on the filthy floor of a noisy sports pub, because Greg knew there was not anything Mycroft would not do to make him happy.

“Yes! But I’ll trade only if you’ll agree to spend the rest of your life with me, Holmes. Deal?” Greg laughed delighted.

“The rest of my life with you? You do drive a hard bargain, Lestrade. I accept your terms.” Mycroft stood.

The two exchanged rings and a kiss as applause broke out in the pub. 

Neither were surprised when John and Sherlock appeared with their congratulations. Of course, they were not going to miss this.

“Now to disinfects that knee.” Sherlock grinned as John handed Mycroft a small bottle of sanitizer.

“Bless you, John.” Greg laughed and handed Mycroft a napkin. He could only guess at the biological horrors his fiancé imagined now crawled on him.

“Can we please go to the Landmark now my fiancé? ” Mycroft pleaded when he was satisfied his knee was clean enough.

“Yes, my fiancé.”


End file.
